Teardrops on my Guitar
by acromatic princess
Summary: Sakura is still in love with Sasuke, but he has a girlfriend. Luckily, as she is not a fangirl anymore, she is able to hide her feelings. But when she plays her guitar and lets out her emotions and Sasuke hears, will her cover be blown? oneshot. Please R


This is a one shot. And it's something I did (or actually, am doing) on a day that I was sick, so it might not be too good. But I still hope you enjoy it.

And I didn't read it over again, so I'm sure you will find mistakes. You can point out any grammatical errors or things that don't make sense, and I might fix them (depends on if I'm lazy or not). Because it really annoys me when there are a lot of mess-ups in things that I write.

Oh, and you don't have to read the song at the beginning if you already know it. It's the same lyrics as the real song, which I'm sure a lot of you already know. But for those of you who don't it's "Teardrops on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift, and it's really good so you should listen to it.

* * *

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

I pressed the pause button on my ipod. It sort of freaks me out how much that song applies to my life.

I mean if you just switch "Sasuke" with "Drew" then you've got a perfect match.

Though, of course, I would never cry. Especially on my guitar. Playing the guitar makes me happy, not sad.

And I have to say, I'm pretty good at it.

But I mean it about that no crying thing, I didn't even cry when I heard about Sasuke's new girlfriend 6 months ago.

But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

Besides, she's a really nice person. Her name's Himeko, and she's really pretty. She has the long, silky blonde hair and blue eyes. And she's actually quite clever despite her looks.

And she was never Sasuke's fangirl, so that's definitely got to count for something.

They're really awesome together, too. Since she's so small and dainty, and he's so tall and muscular. And you would have never thought that they would be together considering their personalities are so different. But I guess opposites really do attract.

It also shows just how much Sasuke has changed.

I remember when Naruto brought him back, when we were still 15. It was three years ago, and we were still Chuunin (Well, I was. Sasuke and Naruto still hadn't taken the test. But now we're all Jounin going on Anbu). They came back bloodied and bruised, and Sasuke was leaning on Naruto's shoulder. It took me awhile to heal all of their injuries.

But I was so happy that Sasuke was home, and that he and Naruto seemed to tolerate each other, even if they weren't the best of friends.

Though, of course, they were. They just had a funny way of showing it.

It did take awhile for Tsunade to forgive him, but Sasuke was eventually accepted back as a ninja in Konoha.

The scars from Orochimaru and his family's massacre were still there, but he slowly started to become more and more like a normal guy (well, as normal as a ninja can be), though he was still Sasuke.

Sasuke did defeat Itachi, even though Itachi is really strong and countless numbers of strong ninja had been defeated by him.

It was lucky that Naruto was there (that's what they were bloodied and bruised from).

So I guess since one of his life goals had been completed, he decided to return to Konoha to complete his other one.

Which brings me back to Himeko.

Not that I think that _she's_ going to be the one that Sasuke will restore his clan with.

Though she certainly does have a better chance than me.

I should probably stop thinking about them now.

And so then, since I have such wonderful luck and am blessed by God, I saw them talking on a bench in the trees.

(I am running on a path through the woods, by the way.)

Since I really did not want to deal with this right now, I decided to ignore them and just keep on running.

But they had already seen me.

"Sakura-san! Hi! What are you doing here?" Himeko asked me, looking a little bit surprised and embarrassed.

I should have thought this was fairly obvious, considering I was wearing a tanktop, spandex, and tennis shoes, and I was running.

"Just taking a run," I replied, jogging over to them.

I looked over at Sasuke. He looked slightly annoyed and just muttered his trademark, "Hn".

Himeko looked pained, "Now, Sasuke-kun you really should greet your friends properly. Say hi to Sakura-san."

Sasuke just glared at me. (Guess he was mad that I interrupted them.)

I sighed, "Now, now, Himeko-san, if you're too lenient he'll never learn. You have to treat him like a dog." I whacked his forehead, "Be polite!"

He glared at me harder but still said, "Hello Sakura. Thank you for that unnecessary use of force."

I shrugged, "I was just kidding."

Himeko giggled, "You're so funny Sakura-san, and you know just how to deal with him. You're such great friends!"

I could see Sasuke's lips twitch with an attempt to conceal a smile.

"What is he smiling about?" I thought..

I just shrugged it off and smiled, "Well, I can see you two are busy, so I better get going. See you later!"

They waved as I ran off, (well, Himeko waved, Sasuke just nodded) and I decided to just run home and take a shower.

* * *

By the time I had showered, eaten dinner, and done some quick training exercises, it was 9:00 p.m. 

This is when I usually play guitar, and I also like to sing. (Yes, that's right. I am a ninja, a medic, I play guitar, and I sing. Aren't I just amazing?)

Playing the guitar would be especially good for me tonight, because I was feeling pretty depressed. I mean, I did see the guy I loved being happy with his girlfriend, what girl wouldn't be depressed?

Though it did hurt, I was still really glad that he was happy. Because him being happy is one of the things that makes me smile.

Even if it is a sad one.

This reminds me of the part that goes, "She better hold him tight, give him all her love…"

Because I really do want him to be happy and to have the one he loves love him back.

It's just like that saying, "If you love him, then you will let him go."

Oh, darn. That almost made me cry. Come on, Sakura, be strong.

I decided it was time to play guitar now.

This felt like one of those nights where I needed to go outside and play. Seeing the stars and the endless sky really makes me feel like anything can happen.

Wow, I felt really poetic there.

I sat on a chair outside with my guitar and my hands just moved themselves over the strings.

A few seconds later, I noticed that I was playing the music for "Teardrops on my Guitar".

And like my hands, my voice just sort of came out on its own.

When I got to "the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart", that just sort of did it for me.

I broke down crying.

That's right. I, the one who never cried, was nearly bawling my eyes out.

And it actually felt pretty good.

Then I heard footsteps behind me and a male voice.

"Sakura?"

It was Sasuke.

I scrubbed hastily at my eyes, "S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

He looked at me with a worried face, "I heard a really pretty voice singing and saw it was from your house, so I decided to come see you. Why were you crying?"

Oh yeah. Like I was actually going to tell him why I was crying.

So I just forced a smile and said, "Oh, just allergies. You know how it is in spring."

But he kneeled in front of me and said, "No, that's not it. You were really crying. You never cry. Why?"

I couldn't tell him. He though I had gotten over my silly, fangirl love for him. Well, I had gotten over the "silly" and the "fangirl" but not the "love". I definitely could never tell him.

Then, he took my hand and looked into my eyes.

And there went my resolve.

"It's because I love you", I said, looking him straight in the eyes (which I thought was pretty brave of me).

His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything.

I decided that since I had already blown my cover, it was best to get it all out in the open.

"I've loved you all this time. When you got together with Himeko, it nearly crushed my heart, but I didn't say anything, because you were so great and happy together."

I seemed incapable of stopping now.

"And when you and Naruto came back, I was so happy, because, no matter how much I tried to just be your friend, I still loved you."

And now for the hard part.

"But I don't want this to ruin our friendship, because I know you love Himeko and are together with her, so…"

"I broke up with Himeko."

"…it's okay I can-what?!"

Sasuke sighed and looked away, "I broke up with Himeko."

I was really confused, "What? Why?"

Sasuke looked me straight in the eyes, just as I had, and said, "Because I love you."

Because I love you. _I love you._ Those were the words that I had wanted to hear for so long, but I was now more confused then ever.

And so I said, "I'm really confused."

Sasuke smirked (how can he still smirk at a time like this?) and said, "I didn't love you at first, I didn't even like you that much at first, but then I got to know you. You got a lot stronger. And braver. And less fangirly, though you still were, a little bit"

That was true.

He continued, "So when I came back to Konoha, and you didn't jump into my arms, like I had hoped you would, I didn't know what to do."

He had been too hurt for me to jump into his arms…not that I would've.

"And when I saw that there was no fangirl in you anymore, and you didn't love me, I was pretty depressed."

You and me both.

"I decided to just try to get over you and go out with someone else, but…"

But?

"No matter what I did I couldn't get you out of my head, and so I broke up with Himeko. I wasn't sure what I was going to do after that, but I heard you singing and saw you crying, and it just sort of ended up like this."

I was really shocked, because this was very unSasuke-like, and he had said more than one-syllable phrases.

But even more than I was shocked, I was happy. Because my Sasuke... Oh what the heck. My Sasuke-_kun_ finally loved me.

Wow, I don't think I've ever sounded that mushy. There probably shouldn't be any _my _or_kun_, that reminds me a little too much of my fangirly days.

But still, he loves me!

I said carefully, "So, what happens now?"

Sasuke smirked, (or maybe…was that a smile?) and said, "This."

And he leaned in and kissed me.

He tasted like tomatoes.

But in a good way.

So I learned two things that night.

One, is that under the stars and the night sky anything can happen.

And two, is that teardrops on my guitar can be a good thing.

* * *

Ok, I know at the end it was really fluffy and mushy, but I really couldn't help it. For those of you who can't stand that kind of stuff, well, I don't know what to tell you. Hmm, maybe, skip over the professions of love? I don't know. But I hope you did like it, and please read and review. And I don't mind instructive criticism (in other words, flames are allowed). Remember to R&R! 


End file.
